


Maybe This Time

by rafaelucas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Misunderstandings, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelucas/pseuds/rafaelucas
Summary: Sometimes all a person wants is another chance to set things the way they see right. Sometimes all a person wants is to be understood and accepted by those around him. Other times, a person just want to survive their remaining school years. There's a lot of wants and wishes, but sometimes or well, most of the time, when a Potter is involved, nothing works out the way it should be. Maybe this time, maybe this year can make a difference? Or maybe they're just going to screw up the future all over again.





	Maybe This Time

“You don’t get it, do you?”

“I’m just worried about you.”

“Worried about me or your perfect reputation?” 

It was a low blow, the sixteen-year-old boy was well aware of it as he stared back at his father, one eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. It wasn’t that he wanted to get into fights with his father (even though it seemed to be happening more and more often), but he needed the older man to understand him and stop trying to change him. 

“That’s not what it’s about, Al,” the man said, making the teenager roll his eyes and shake his head. “Now, don’t you roll your eyes at me, I’m trying to have a conversation with you,” he scolded.

“No, dad, you’re trying to tell me how to live my life, how to pick my friends and I thought we were over it,” Albus said, blazing green eyes looking up to meet the identical pair. “I know that it’s hard to understand, but I don’t need to be like you, I don’t want to be you,” he felt as if he was only repeating himself, again and again, and again.

Mister Potter moved his hand through his hair, not looking away from his second born. “I just want to make sure you make the right choices in life, I’m not trying to change who you are, Al, I’m trying to guide you,” he explained, hoping to get through to his son.

“I don’t need your guidance, dad, I know I’ve made some bad decisions in the past and I’ll make some in the future, but I’m not some suicidal psychopath,” Albus was clearly having none of it. “So, unless you're physically going to stop me, I’m going to leave through that door right now and go visit my friend,” he said pointing at the door.

“Albus,” Harry warned but the teenager was already on the move, paying his father no special attention.

“I’d tell Mr. Malfoy you said hey,” and with that he was out of the door, frustrated as always , needing to get away. 

Every time Albus tried to have a conversation with his father and talk things through, it ended with a lecture about how he wasn’t doing enough to get along with his classmates or how he needed to open up more, spend time with his family and be ‘part of the team’. Whatever that meant, Albus didn’t care.

He knew that his family had been walking on eggshells around him since he was eleven and sorted into the wrong house, but he wasn’t as desperate for their acceptance as he used to be, now he just wanted them to understand him. Which seemed impossible, at least with his father. The great almighty Harry Potter who was just too stubborn to see behind what he thought was right, it was driving Albus insane, if only he could see it from Albus’ eyes, understand what it was like to be a teenager and feel like an outcast in your own home.

“Let me guess, it didn’t go very well?” welcomed a familiar voice as Albus stumbled out of the fireplace.

The raven-haired boy snorted and shook his head, “that will require me telling him something, which requires him actually listening,” Albus said. “I swear, I might as well be trying to talk with a blast-ended skrewt.”

A soft chuckled echoed at the comment and the other boy stood up, his silver blonde hair reflecting the candlelight. “I’m sorry, Albus,” he said, moving to wrap his arms around the other. “I wish I could do something to help,” he added with a soft smile.

“Stay by my side?” 

Emerald green eyes met icy blue ones, reflecting a kind of warmth that was only ever shared between the two boys. “Always, Albus.”

“Thank you, Scorpius,” Albus said, burying his head in the crook of the blonde’s neck.

\------

One could spend years preparing, planning, wishing for events to follow their assigned paths and yet, in one moment it can all disappear, one moment and then there’s nothing. 

Every time she thought about those who dared to ruin her plans, those who dared to stand in her way her blood boiled a little inside. They thought that she would let them win? She would die first, the game was not over yet and she would get her prize, she would stop at nothing.

“Who's there?” a voice reached her ears, sweet and high pitched as she turned to look at the older woman clad in pink.

“A friend,” she said, moving to sit down in front of the table. “I’ve heard that you are having some problems with a certain Mr. Potter,” she remained calm as the cold eyes followed her, intrigued but not trusting. “I would love it for his true face to be revealed, for his lies to become known,” she continued, playing her cards slowly.

“I do not know what you’re suggesting, young lady but you have broken into the office of a professor at Hogwarts,” the woman replied, leaning back in her own pink cushioned seat. 

The younger simply smiled, “a sign that Hogwarts security is lacking, won’t you agree, professor?” there was a humm for a reply, a silent agreement that she had expected. “I only want what is right in this world, I came to you because I thought that you’d understand that Potter would only lead for chaos and destruction,” she spoke gently.

“You sound awfully like you have a solution,” the professor said after a short silence, the woman in front of her simply smirked back.

“That I do,” she said, reaching to her robes and pulling a small vial filled with golden sand. “This will summon here two people, trustworthy for both sides, that will be able to share the truth with you,” she said, handing over the vial to the professor. “With this, people will finally be able to see Potter isn’t a golden boy, just an overrated one,” she continued.

The professor took the vial, looking at it with curiosity. “And what would you want in return?”

“Oh, Potter’s fall is enough for me,” she said as she gotten out of her seat. “I will leave the rest in your hands, Professor Umbridge.”


End file.
